Minecraft:Shattered Skies
Minecraft: Shattered Skies YouTube series playlist What is Minecraft: Shattered Skies? Minecraft: Shattered Skies is a modded Minecraft series that the YouTube and Twitch gaming group Stumpt played. The series took place on an island in the sky with little resources. Stumpt used various mod packs for the series. About Minecraft: Shattered Skies The first episode of the series was uploaded to Stumpt's YouTube channel on the 9th of May, 2016. The Last episode of the series was uploaded to Stumpt's YouTube channel on the 7th of December, 2016. The series took place on an island floating in the sky which had very little resources. Stumpt used various mod packs for the series. The main mod that was used was the Feed The Beast Infinity Evolved Skyblock mod pack. This Modded version of Minecraft had Stumpt harvest trees, create dirt, use silkworms, sieves, and many other objects in a quest of continual self-improvement. The Start Of The Series At the start of the series, Stumpt was dependent on tree growth for platform expansion. There were also troubles with Rik when he used iron that was intended for a bucket on a pickaxe instead, which he fell off the world with and losy. Stumpt had further tribulations with an island that contained a creature they called Lava Steve and another that housed an aggressive fairy named Tinkles. After the island expanded and was automated more, Stumpt created an airship with which to go to more distant islands. The first they saw was an abandoned house. When everyone arrived, Jas inspected the place and found a map and a book. It said: * Journal Entry 1 We're leaving the city today. It's scary. I've lived here my whole life. Dad says it'll be an adventure! He's off to find something... Something to help the city. I'm scared, but excited! * Journal Entry 2 We've been flying for 3 days now. Mom cooked sausages tonight. My fav! I hope they last for the whole trip. Dad has been looking at the map for so long. He so badly wants to find something to help the city... * Journal Entry 3 It's been 7 days. Mom and Dan have been arguing the last few days. Mom is scared. I think she wants to turn back. I'm scared too. We've seen nothing but empty skies since we left. * Journal Entry 4 I SAW SOMETHING! Far off on the horizon I swear I saw another flying ship! I screamed and Dad was soooo excited! We have changed course and are now headed in its direction. * Journal Entry 5 We're going to die. Our engines are on fire. Dad is trying to get them going again. It's no use. Mom and I huddled behind the table. Nowhere to hide. They keep firing their cannons. Ash looked at the maps and took them to bring home. the maps showed a kingdom. After a gap in the main story, in episode 48 Stumpt decided to go on the airship and explore the city on the maps. While exploring the island, Stumpt went into a tower, with a book at the top that said: "DO NOT TRUST THE CHURCH! DO NOT TRUST THIS WHOLE CITY! THEY ARE HIDING THE TRUTH! THEY ARE LYING! TAKE TO THE SKY!" Stumpt went to the church to investigate. They walked into the church to find gold at the altar and in the chests. There was a priest who was proselytizing a religion based around the donation of gold. Jas found a golden sword on a pedestal, and as she was trying to loot it, the pedestal opened up a secret entrance with a ladder to a floor below the ground floor of the church. Stumpt climbed down the ladder and found a room that was filled with gold. Stumpt found a book on a wooden table that discussed how those who opposed the regime were questioned and beaten. Stumpt explored more of the secret floor and found a man who was a resident of the kingdom in a prison cell named Benjamin. Upon finding him, Benjamin soon tasked Stumpt with finding the mayor's ledger, which he believes proves the church of hiding their gold donations. Stumpt made their way to the City Hall and found Mayor Samwell was there. They stole a ledger which was deduced to be fake before going back in to find the real ledger. This one revealed that the church was not only recieving massive amounts of gold, but that these were only barely enough to satisfy some unknown consumptive force. Upon reporting back to Benjamin, he asked that Stumpt search the island on hopes of finding out more. When they re-entered the mayor's office, they found a hidden room that was surrounded by strange unbreakable magic glass. When Rik reported back, Benjamin informed them to build an Ender chest and await his instruction. Stumpt created new machines and items so they could make the Ender chest and in episode 62, they were finally able to make it. Price put the Ender Chest down and put in the colour combination for the Ender chest which was pink, pink and purple. Once Price put in the colour combination, he opened the Ender chest and found a book inside. He took the book out and it said: "Hopefully you weirdos that free'd me from the prison are reading this. I've really been thinking on how to get into that room. I don't have any means to do. But I've got an idea on who might... Wizards! There's a wizard school somewhere, and they should be able to provide you with a method to get past that locked door. I've tried asking the mage in town here. He's useless. Just keeps on getting his spells wrong. I doubt he knows anything. Do you know any mages?" Rik said that there was the green and the red mage nearby, so Ash and Price walked over to the red mage's tower. Once they arrived, they climbed up a ladder to the top of the tower and found the red mage was nowhere to be found; in his place was a sign that said: "Out of business. Couldn't afford to hire new guards" Ash and Price left the red mages tower and walked over to the green mages tower. Category:Minecraft